Keeping the Darkness at Bay
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Death is what Fai longs for but Kurogane is NOT going to let him get away with it. Not if he had to kick his ass into next week to it. M for Kuro-pu's foul language and filthy mind. Geez, he's so direct. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Clamp, and only clamp owns these guys I get squat.**

-Keeping the Darkness at Bay- A short story by Lady Syndil A kurofai Fic.

Death

That was the easy way, the coward's way out. But by this point, Fai no longer cared if he was being a coward. Ashura-o had awoken. It was too soon, could it be his spell had started to fail when the clone Syaoran had stolen his eye? Probably. Fai's magic resided in the color of his eyes, the one Syaoran-Li had taken was the one that grew in power each time he used his magic, the one he had left was the opposite. Each time he used his magic now his powers decreased.

Fai had no idea how much time he had left before they were all gone. Obviously not much as the spell holding Ashura-o was broken. Why hadn't Kurogane let him die? WHY! Why was he here in the last place he had wanted to be and why were the people he had come to care so much about here with him.

Looking out over the bleak and empty landscape, and the equally empty castle they were about to enter, it seems Ashura-O's madness had finally come full circle. Celes had once been such a happy place so full of life, and he had been happy here as well. The people that had lived here were ordinary people living ordinary everyday lives, and now they were all gone, killed by their own King. And it was all Fai's fault because he couldn't kill the man that had saved him from a fate worse than death, had raised him like his own son.

Death was easy, there were a lot worse things than dying.

Like having the one you loved, not that Fai had ever told him so, but still. To have that one told your terrible past, and all your secrets. Like having your heart ripped to shreds over and over as you were forced to relive each and every single moment of your childhood right up to the point where Ashura-O saves you from that timeless valley. And horrors of horrors, learning that what you had suspected all along was true, that Ashura-O had only searched that child you out so that you could fulfill the curses placed on you by that evil magician.

Had Ashura-O ever really cared for Fai? Had it all been a lie? But in the end it didn't matter, Fai couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the man that had taken him in, no matter how insane and powerful he had become. He sat on the ground waiting for the death he deserved Ashura-O ready to kill him for his inability to answer his one wish. But the blow never came.

Another shadow appeared over Fai and looking up Fai saw Kurogane kill the insane monarch. Kurogane had killed, killed for him despite the curse Tomoyo had placed on him. In all their travels Kurogane may have beat the crap out of a lot of people (we're talking a lots of them here), and killed many monsters, but he had managed to NOT kill a single person. Ashura-O had been the first and he had done it for Fai. Fai had barely registered this fact when his second curse kicked in and the world of Celes began to collapse in upon itself.

NOOOOO!!!!

He would not let anyone else die for him, God he was so worthless. He had to save them, save them all, it was all he could think about. There was no escape for him, it was his magic causing the collapse and it would close in until he was no more, more than dead in fact. Using what magic he had remaining, he created a tear in the fabric of the closing world and pushed Syaoran who was holding Sakura's body along with Mokona out of it. He was trying to get that stubborn Ninja out before it was too late but the fool was holding onto him determined to try and save him yet again.

"LET ME GO! SAVE YOURSELF! KUROGANE, PLEASE!!!!!!!"

"NO, NO I WILL NOT, THERE HAS TO BE A WAY."

A voice, a soft female voice, one that was not Sakura's answered the Ninja's desperate plea.

"Replace him, replace him with something that holds the same magic as he."

Not even really thinking about who or where the voice was coming from, Kurogane did the only thing he could. He cut off his own arm, the one that held the same magic as Fai, one of Fai's spells imbedded in its flesh. Grabbing the Idiot mage with his remaining arm he pulled him to safety just as the bubble that had once been the world of Celes collapsed in upon its self disappearing forever. It was the last thing either remembered, before waking up to find themselves once again in a different world. They had arrived in Nihon.

Fai woke up first. Kurogane was asleep in a bed next to the one he had been put in. Someone had dressed and bandaged the Dark Ninja's horrible wound. Gods it was so awful seeing the strong and powerful man laying there hurt no crippled because of him. Damn it all, he was just so, so….Fai began to cry, heart wrenching sobs tore from his throat, he didn't even hear the person who came into the room and finding him there had gathered him into her arms. It was in the caring arms of Princess Tomoyo that Fai let out much of the pain he had been holding back for so long and the new pain of having someone so dear and special to him hurt for his sake. Once Fai had wound down and the tears stopped, it was then that Tomoyo finally spoke.

"Shh Fai-san it will be alright. He lives, does he not?"

"But he is not whole, how can he be alright? Why did he do such a stupid thing?"

"Do you really have to ask? He did it for you. He knew there would be consequences if he took a human life but he did it anyway."

"How can I ever make up for this, for the loss of his arm? His sword arm, it's all that he is, his strength."

"Hm, I think you misjudge him on that Fai-san, Kurogane has found the true source of his strength at last, and it is not all about his sword arm. So live for him Fai as painful as that idea may seem to you, that will be a good place to start. Then I suggest you speak to the Witch of Dimensions, she may have answers for you that I don't."

"Yuuko-san? Hm, maybe that is a good idea." Wiping his eye's Fai grin ruefully.

"Well I can't go talking to her looking like this."

"Not to worry I have had garments and such laid out for you in the bath. Go, get cleaned up and then talk to the Witch. And Fai…"

"Yes, Princess?"

"When he awakens don't hold back, let him know how you feel about what he did."

"Princess do you…?'

"Care for him, of course I do. I wouldn't never have sent him on this journey if I didn't. But in the way you are implying, no. He is my very dear friend and we have known each other since we were children. But that is all."

Tomoyo watched the lovely and extremely lonely blonde as he left the room. She smiled to herself, poor Kurogane, he had never stood a chance against him. Of course Tomoyo had known all along that her friend would find what he needed on this journey. She settled in to wait for Kurogane to wake, despite the loss of her dreamwalking ability she was still a Miko and she could feel Kurogane consciousness returning to the surface.

When Fai returned from his bath and his talk with the Witch of Dimensions it was to find Kurogane awake and just finishing up talking to Tomoyo. As he walked into the room he didn't know what he was or going to say to the Ninja, then his anger at what the big dark haired man had done just boiled over and he punched him.

"What the fuck, Fai…"

"DAMN YOU. DAMN YOU FOR RISKING YOURSELF LIKE THAT."

"Fai…. "Kurogane saw the Princess quietly head out the door, she smiled and winked at him as she left him alone with the angry blonde Mage. Figures Tomoyo would know his heart better than he did himself. Well he wasn't going to keep lying to himself about why he had done what he did, in fact everything that he did when it came to a certain flighty blonde. Now he just had to convince the blonde Idiot he was worth it. Watching Fai now, he had to say this was a first, and honestly Kurogane liked it, if it took losing his arm to see fully the man behind the masks, then it was a small price to pay. Besides it was only an arm, he still had another one didn't he?. He would just have to hone his skills a little better with his remaining arm.

"Don't Fai me. You imbecile how could you do that to yourself, and for what? Me? I'm not worth a single hair on your head. You'd all be better off without me!"

Oh, that was it! Kurogane was fed up with the Idiot thinking he was worth less than any of them. Didn't he know how important he was to them all, to Sakura, to Syaoran and more importantly to himself. Using his good arm he grabbed one of the Mages and pulled him down on the bed with him, he rolled over and on top of the squirming male in a single motion. Yeah so what he was missing an arm, the rest of him worked just fine, thank you very much, and he was much heavier than the slender male now pinned beneath him. Kurogane had always been a man more of actions than of words. He figured the best way to get thru to the airhead was to show him. With that thought he captured the lips of the nitwit he had pinned to the bed.

Fai's remaining eye opened wide momentarily as Kurogane's lips came crashing down on his. Shock, surprise and then a warm happiness filled him. Oh god, how he had dreamed of this, the Ninja's lips on his. Or maybe he was dreaming, maybe Kurogane had not been able to save him and this was the after life. God if it was, then he didn't deserve this, but he was a weak man and he couldn't bring himself to stop this dream. Then the dream got even better, because Kurogane was forcing his lips apart and soon a hot wet tongue was invading his mouth and taking control. Kurogane's one arm held him close and he pressed himself into the smaller male under him. Warm liquid heat pooled in Fai's loins, he wrapped his arms around the strong back of the man that was busy ravishing his mouth.

Kurogane pulled away just enough to let them both get a little air and moved to nibble on one of the small perfect little ears that always teased him thru that messy blonde hair. Licking and kissing his way down the slender neck to the soft skin just above his collar bone. Where he latched on, biting and sucking the sensitive skin, leaving a purple bruise in its wake. He wanted to make sure the Idiot not only remembered this, but Kurogane wanted to mark him as belonging to the Ninja as well. The blonde Mage was panting heavily now, his erection evident against the Ninja's stomach, Kurogane's own erection he was currently rubbing against one of Fai's shapely long and yet so strong thighs.

"Ku-Ku-Kuro-pu, w-whats happening? Oh gods, it f-feeeellls SO good."

That stopped Kurogane in his tracks. No, he couldn't be, could he? The Idiot was actually older than Kurogane himself was, how could he still be….? But apparently he was. It took Fai a few moments to realize Kurogane had stopped.

"Wha.. Kirgy?" Well at least the blonde Moron was back to calling him his idiotic pet names. Good.

"Fai, are you still a virgin? Have you never even been kissed before?" The deep red blush that stained the pale blondes face, neck and even started to travel down his collarbone said it all. Who knew, certainly not the dark Ninja. Good gods the Mage was so freaking flamboyant it wasn't even funny sometimes, well okay maybe it was, maybe it was cute even, but Kurogane was never telling him or he'd never let up on the 'Fai-Mommy', 'Kuro-daddy' shit. Of course that was better than Kuro-puppy and several of the Idiots other stupid nicknames for him. Oh what the hell was he thinking?

"I-I, well, I never had anyone I wanted to kiss before. Is that bad?" The blushing blonde was biting his lower lip in his anxiety. Well damn, that was adorable Kurogane thought. Fai was all his? Nobody had ever had even a kiss from the slender blonde before this? The Ninja's possessive nature was thrilled at this turn of events. He'd never even suspected Fai hadn't been with somebody before, male or female.

"Hell no, Fai it's great. Well not completely perfect, as I was planning on fucking your brains out to show you how much you meant to me and all. Puts a little damper on that for a while, well at least until I heal up a bit more. " Kurogane rolled over onto his good side and smirked at the startled Mage.

"Why is that?" Pouted the now seriously aroused and extremely naïve Mage.

"Because Fai I want to bury myself in you as far as I can go, and continuing now when I can't properly prepare you for me, would be a lot like raping you, it is just not a good way to introduce you to sex." Kurogane smirked at the gasping short breathes, hm, Fai appeared to be having a little difficulty breathing. It seemed the idea of Kurogane and sex and Kurogane having sex with him was short circuiting the blonde's brain. Not that there had been much there to begin with mind you.

"B-But Kuro-tan, what if I want to learn about it now? You could change your mind later." Fai innocently tried to seduce the Ninja his free hand roamed the broad expanse of his chest.

"Fai, haven't you learned by now that I'm never letting you go?"

"Gods, I am so weak."

'Fai?"

"Because I never want to let you go either."

"Idiot, get up here and let me teach you how to kiss property."

Later that night, Fai was cuddled up to the recovering Ninja, his heart heavy. He knew Kurogane was awake as well. The words and kisses they had shared earlier today seemed so far away, had the Ninja really meant what he had said, Fai knew 'he' had but…

"Hey Idiot, what are you thinking so loudly about?"

"Huh?"

"I can hear the wheels in your fluffy head turning. You'd better not be thinking something stupid or I'm going to kick your cute little ass from here into tomorrow and back again. Got it."

"Kuro-pi, I'm not a very good person. I mean I've…"

"Stop that! Yeah so what, I mean sure you're an annoying irritating Idiot. That doesn't make you a bad person. You had a lot of pain and darkness you we're dealing with from your past. So was I, until I met you I was lost to the darkness inside me."

"Kuro-mi?"

"You, you keep the darkness at bay. The darkness that almost ate me alive. Let me do the same for you."

"Oh Kurogane."

"Fai?" The Ninja's tone was concerned, the only other time the blonde Mage had called him by his proper name had been after he had saved his life by making him the Vampire he was now.

"Hm, I just wanted to same your real name. It seems silly to tell you how very much I love you using one of my cute nicknames for you. Well at least this first time. I absolutely do not guarantee that will ever happen again though." The Mages blue eye twinkled in the moonlight.

"Well, then you should call me 'Youou' that is my true name."

"And I am Yuui. I love you, Youou."

"I love you too Yuui. Hm, I feel oh so weak (dramatic sigh) why don't you come over here and kiss me again maybe I'll regain my strength." Giggling the mage happily complied. A few minutes later…

"Hn."

"Yes Kirgy."

"Don't you even think of telling the walking crème puff or the Kid how mushy I got. That's between you and me, got it?"

"Now Kuro-puppy, why on earth would I ever do that?"

"I just had this bad feeling all of the sudden."

"Hm," Fai went back to kissing Kurogane. "Whatever you want Kuro-pu."

"Damn, what the Hell am I getting myself into? You never listen to me I'm so doomed."

"He-he, Kuro-Daddy loves Fai-Mommy I always knew it!"

(sigh)

"Shut up, here let me show you where to put your hands Idiot."

"Hmmm, Like that?"

"Oh (gasp) yeah, Damn you learn fast."

"Fai-Mommy wants to learn 'everything' Kuro-daddy can teach her."

"Aw Fuck, your going to kill me. Hmmmm."

Hiding in the shadows, was Mokona. Yuuko was going to be so happy to hear that the Ninja and Mage had finally started on their real journey, the one that would take them the rest of their lives and maybe then some. Beside's this footage was going to make her really really happy, Mokona held the video recorder up a little higher to get a better shot of the couple. In her own heart, Mokona could feel how very happy they both were at this moment.

Sure they still had a lot of adventures ahead of them, but now they knew that they would always have each other to keep the darkness at bay.

-----

AN: Just a plot bunny that escaped while I was supposed to be working (for real) and while I should be working on my long Fic's PofB for xxxHolic, and Binding Love for Loveless and the one I have going for the Legal Drug boys. Hm I think Kirgy said it best:

"Damn, what the Hell am I getting myself into?

LOL see ya, in one of my other fics or perhaps my next one shot. review if you like. ;D


End file.
